


A Question of Respect

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Discipline, Dominance, F/F, Mord'Sith Content, Mord'Sith Power Play, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Written for the seeker_kinkmeme. The prompt was: Suck on the Agiel (bonus for sub!Cara)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2011, added to AO3 in 01/2019

 

Denna's leathers are tight, clinging to her body like a second skin, all buckles and straps are perfectly secure. Her braid is neat, not a single hair is out of place. The walls echo her sure steps as she strides down the hallways of the temple.

 

  
When Cara passes her without greeting she stops immediately, "Sister Cara!" The volume of her voice fills the corridor with shattering clarity.

  
  
Denna turns on her heel and saunters slowly towards the other Mord’Sith. The swaying of her hips is the most scandalous thing Cara has ever seen, hypnotizing, until Denna stops right in front of her, toe-to-toe. Denna titles her head to the side as she inspects the trim of Cara's leathers; her eyes fix on a buckle not properly strapped.

  
  
"Sister Cara,” she repeats, lecturing her with the smallest hint of arrogance. "You've grown careless about your duties recently." Her hands glide over Cara's leathers, “and now, you're denying your sisters the respect they have earned?" She inquires in slight wonder, fastening the strap on Cara's buckle in a sudden movement while pulling her close. Her voice drops to a whisper, “this behavior will not be tolerated, Sister."

  
  
Denna turns, her hand still gripping Cara’s leathers tightly as she drags her along to her chambers.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Cara is on her knees in Denna's chambers, wondering why she always ends up in situations like this. Not that she would complain, especially when it's Denna she is on her knees for. Not that she was on her knee's for anyone else. She has earned her status among her sisters by now and has many of them kneeling before her. But even she has to accept the hierarchy of the temple.

  
  
And Denna is all too happy to remind her of her place - beneath her, at least for now.

  
  
"Suck on my Agiel." Denna demands and rests it on Cara's lips. Cara trembles as the magic surges through her, filling every molecule of her body with throbbing pain. She gasps and pulls slightly away as the pain becomes too intense.

  
  
Denna's features harden visibly and she bends down, harshly gripping Cara's hair and jerks her forward.

  
  
"I said," she brings her Agiel close to Cara's mouth again, "suck."

  
  
Cara stares up at her with slightly widened eyes. As she opens her mouth and her lips close around the Agiel, Denna cannot stifle the moan escaping her throat at the sheer delicious sight.

  
  
When Cara starts to suck in earnest, and the wet noises fill the room, Denna can feel the wetness pour between her legs.

  
  
"Good girl,” she purrs, then forces the Agiel down Cara's throat.

  
  
Cara chokes at the intrusion and tries to pull her head back, but Denna still holds her in an iron grip.

  
  
"Not that fast," Denna chides her softly and thrusts her Agiel just a bit deeper, "be a good girl for me."

  
  
Cara tries to suppress the choking as long as she can, but the gagging reflex is so severe – the pain so intense, that she cannot stand it any longer. She grabs Denna's wrist firmly and pulls the Agiel slowly from her mouth. Cara gasps as the pain starts to vanish with each second that goes by.

  
  
The heated look Denna gives her sends tremors down her spine. She reaches up and pulls Denna down in feverish kiss; lips crushing against each other, biting, nibbling, and caressing tender flesh. Cara plunges her tongue forcefully into Denna's mouth, dominating her with eagerness. But she knows that she can only because Denna allows her to do so. As they part, both are breathing heavily against each other’s lips, while Denna's hand still rests in Cara's hair.

  
  
"You never cease to surprise me, Cara." Denna states between shallow gasps. Cara smirks at that.

  
  
"But since you have moistened my Agiel so nicely," Denna let's go of Cara's hair, "we should look for other places to put it." She walks in the direction of her bed.

  
  
"Take off your leathers."

 

 


	2. Your Turn

 

 

Cara rises from her kneeling position and is overwhelmed by the sudden wave of excitement, cursing through her body at Denna's suggestion. The platinum blonde is leaning casually against one of the bedposts at the rear end of the bed. Her fingers play over the buckles of her own neckguard, opening them in an agonizing slow and controlled pace.

  
  
Denna watches Cara's every movement like a hawk, silently urging her on to move faster. Cara does not need  more encouragement to get her overheated body out of its tight confines. By the time she stands completely bare under Denna's watchful scrutiny, the older Mord'Sith has only managed to discard her own neckguard.

  
  
"Always so eager." Denna states bemused, while her eyes travel down the length of Cara's toned body.

  
  
"Only eager to please you, Mistress." Cara breathes, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips. She is delighted when Denna's gaze drops to her mouth, following the movement.

  
  
Denna meets eyes with her again. "You are eager to please me, hm?"

  
  
Cara smirks. "I can please you in ways no other of our sisters ever could." Cara boasts, oozing more confidence than she would otherwise dare, but the heated gaze and Denna's slightly flushed checks are telling her she might get away with it - at least this once.

  
  
Denna regards her for a silent moment longer, then turns up her nose. "Let me be the judge of that." She beckons Cara to step closer.

  
  
Cara bridges the distance between them and Denna pulls her in, a hand sliding to Cara's neck, meeting her in a heated kiss that makes Cara's knees go weak.

  
  
Denna gives up her position against the bedpost and presses Cara backwards and down onto the edge of the bed. Her still gloved hands glide down the length of Cara's sides, while she positions herself between Cara's legs, nudging them apart to make room for herself. When Denna eventually breaks their kiss for the need of air, her lips are dark red and slightly swollen. Her carefully applied lipstick is smudged around the edges.

  
  
Denna sucks her lower lip into her mouth as Cara watches her attentively. After a moment of consideration, Denna props herself up on one forearm and presses herself along Cara's body. Cara whimpers as the buckles of Denna's leathers scratch over her bare skin. "How great is your desire to please me?" Denna whispers into Cara's ear, then shifts her body once again, eliciting another soft sound from Cara.

 

"Very." Cara gasps as gleaming buckles scratch over her breasts and her nipples go taunt at the rough contact. Denna works her way down from her neck, tasting, caressing the soft skin with lips and tongue.

  
  
"I see." Denna murmurs, then bites down hard on Cara's shoulder until she breaks the skin and tastes iron. An undignified squeak leaves Cara's lips and she arches up from the bed at the unexpected contact. She jerks Denna up to meet her eyes. Denna is looking a little too satisfied with herself, a smirk curling at her lips. Her tongue darts out to catch the last traces of Cara's blood from her lips. A brow cocked questioningly, "Was there something you would like to add, Cara?"

  
  
Between clenched teeth, Cara forces out a "no", barely managing to refrain from throwing Denna on her back and fuck her senseless until the blonde's self-satisfied grin would vanish from her dark painted lips. Instead her hands find their way to Denna's leathers and she begins to peel it off of Denna's body.

  
  
"Uh uh," Denna chides and grasps Cara's wrists and entangles herself from her body completely. She stands at the edge of the bed, between Cara's slightly parted legs.

  
  
"We don't want my Agiel to dry, now would we?" It is a statement rather than a question and by now, Cara very well knows the difference. "You would have to suck it until it is slick and wet again." Denna states matter of fact, while her hand closes around the shaft of her Agiel at her waist, lingers there for a moment, then she pulls it free out of its holster.

  
  
Cara tenses as she touches the Agiel to the uncovered skin at her knee, then trails the tip slowly over her inner thigh, edging closer to her core. The Agiel's magic seeps into her flesh, and Cara gasps as the tendrils of darkness paint themselves over her tanned skin. Her hands fist the sheets in anticipation. The urge to let her head fall back into the cushions is almost overwhelming, but she does not dare to break Denna's piercing gaze.

  
  
"Are you in need to be prepared for penetration?" Denna inquires with a raised brow and places her Agiel on top of the sheets. Cara takes a breath and opens her mouth to reward her with a sarcastic comeback, but Denna does not wait for her to answer as she leans forward and strokes with a finger down the length of Cara's sex. Cara gasps when her finger grazes her clit and the warm tingling feeling spreads through her body, making her toes curl. Despite herself, she trembles as Denna's finger probes her entrance playfully at first, then all the way inside in a single thrust. Cara's body arches up from the sheets and breathless moans leaves her in desperation. She tries to angle herself more into Denna's touch, but if the wicked smile is any indication, she suspects Denna only uses one finger on purpose - just to tease her. Just enough to create arousal - but far too little for the pleasure Cara is seeking from her.

  
  
Denna pulls her finger out and inspects the wetness lingering there, then looks back at Cara with a smirk on her lips, "I think this answers any questions." Cara is breathing hard and her clit is throbbing in need of attention. She won't stand Denna's torment any longer. Denna unaware of Cara's inner turmoil steps closer to Cara again, until her body presses right between Cara's spread legs, then begins to thrust playfully against her. Cara rewards her with a moan and she wraps her legs around Denna's waist pulling her closer, increasing the much needed contact.

  
  
For a moment, Denna looks as if she does not approve, but then the other pressing matter Cara needs to take care of takes precedence over an otherwise voiced reprimand. Grasping the side of Cara's face she brings the finger still coated with Cara's wetness to her mouth, nudging Cara's lower lip.

  
  
"Since you already have experience in this matter, you can clean off the mess on my glove," Denna advises, then bites down on her lip to suppress any sound as Cara's tongue darts out, licking in languid strokes at her finger, before sucking it obediently into her mouth. The glove is thin enough that the older Mord'Sith can feel every stroke and nip of Cara's tongue and teeth. She curls her finger in Cara's mouth and brings her face closer to her own.

  
  
The heat emerging from between Cara's legs, the sucking noise and Cara's warm mouth tight around her finger brings her dangerously close to lose control. In a swift motion she pulls her finger out of Cara's mouth, only to replace it with her tongue. She licks deep in Cara's mouth, reaching for the Agiel next to her. Cara's legs are still wrapped around her, so Denna presses Cara's hips back onto the bed to make space for her Agiel.

  
  
"Are you ready?" Denna asks hoarsely between kisses.

  
  
"Yes, Mistress, " Cara answers equally distracted.

  
  
Denna positions the Agiel, then enters her with a quick thrust of her hand, sinking the Agiel halfway inside. Cara breaks the kiss and whimpers, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She moans deeply, as the pleasure of finally being taken mingles with the pain the Agiel emits. Denna sinks it in deeper and Cara groans at each quick push of Denna's hand.

  
  
"Harder, Mistress", she begs between gasps of pain mixed with pleasure, moving her hips to meet Denna's unrelenting thrusts. Moaning herself, Denna pushes the Agiel as far as it will go and feels Cara's wetness drip down her hand as she pulls out. Eyes blown wide, lips trembling Cara stares up at her.

  
  
The feel of Cara's body writhing beneath her is driving Denna mad with the need to make her come undone here and now. To claim her as her own. The though alone has her at the brink already and she pulls Cara’s head up and kisses her deeply, sliding her tongue into Cara’s mouth. 

  
  
Cara meets her kiss hungrily, but then breaks away. Her body arches like a bow, then stiffens and Cara's hand grips Denna’s shoulder in an iron grip. Denna watches her in fascination as she cries out as her orgasm hits. Cara let's go of Denna's shoulder and falls back into the sheets, her breathing erratic. The blood is rushing loudly in her ears, her eyes are closed, her body is taut and all she can do is count the stars behind her closed eyelids.

  
  
Denna pulls the Agiel out and places it back next to her onto the sheets. She reclaims her former position on top of Cara with a certain kind of grace, only she is capable of. Her fingers stroke affectionately through Cara's hair and she smiles down at Cara with a wicked grin.

  
  
"My turn."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Any Feedback is - as always - very much appreciated!)


End file.
